batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Robin/Elcidboy
(This is my biography about the Dick Grayson robin. I'm not finished with this article yet.) 15 year old Richard Grayson nicknamed Dick Grayson was a young acrobat in a circus family called the flying Graysons. A gangster named Tony Zucco murdered his parents by cutting the rope when they were doing their acrobatic moves. They fell off and broke all of their bones. Dicks acrobat costume had an R on it that stood for Richard. At his parents funeral he meets Bruce Wayne and Alfred Pennyworth. He is adopted by them. They are nice people. He finds out Bruce is batman and Bruce is angry. He tells him to never tell anyone. Dick is angry and wants revenge against Zucco. Batman doesn't want him to grow up with rage because of his parents murder like he did. But he doesn't listen. He makes his circus costume into a superhero costume. He becomes a superhero called Robin because his mother always said he looked cute like a little Robin bird when doing his acrobatic skills. So he decides to be called Robin. Batman was defeated by Tony Zucco and Robin arrives to save Batman and stop Zucco. Zucco is put in Arkham Asylum. Robin fights some of Batmans villains like the joker' Penguin' the riddler' Catwoman' the mad hatter' and more. Even Harley Quinn. He becomes a great superhero. One year later Dick meets Superman. He even gets romantically involved with Barbara Gordon AKA Batgirl. Robin' Batman' and Batgirl fight the joker and Harley Quinn many times. He becomes angry of Batman telling him what to do. So he rips off his mask and cape. Batman tells him not to leave the team. He punches him and leaves. Three years later Dick Grayson is a new hero and hes called Nightwing. He starts regaining his friendship with Batman. But one year after he quit being on Batmans team he was still Robin and he joined the Teen Titans. Batgirl broke up with him. He becomes best friends with Cyborg' Beast boy' and Raven. He becomes romantically involved with Starfire and they date. They get a new hero on their team named Terra. Robin is enemys with Slade Wilson AKA Deathstroke and fights him many times. He was even corrupted by him for a little while but turns back good. Terra was a traitor because she worked for Slade. Beast boy is sad because he was in love with her. The teen titans fight Mad Mod and Trigon Ravens evil father. Mad Mod later becomes one of the Teen Titans. Terra quits working for Slade and gos back on the team. Wondergirl the younger sister of Wonderwoman joins them too. They are a team for a long while. They later quit but get back together. Robin becomes Nightwing and is still on the team. But later Nightwing joins Batman again. He meets the second Robin Jason Todd. He later meets the third Robin Tim Drake. He meets Stephanie Brown the girl Robin. He later moves back to Bludhaven. He did some more crimefighting with the teen titans and Batman and then he married Starfire at 23. Grayson becomes a College professor. Hes very intelligent. Dick and Starfire have a daughter. Nightwing teaches her how to be a superhero. He and his daughter go to Gotham and meet Batman. They crime fight together. Once Batman and Nightwing switched bodys in an accident. But everything got back to normal. Later Dick takes a break from crimefighting. He and Starfire get a little old later in Bludhaven. He gets gray sideburns. When they saw Batman in Gotham Carrie Kelley was Robin. Category:Male Category:Heroes